Cambios desde el comienzo
by daiara lestrange
Summary: Voldemort toma a los hermanos Harry y Delaila Potter y se los entrega a los Lestrange para que los críen./ darkharry HP/DG DM/AG BZ/PP Dumbledore manipulador
1. Niños y la profecia

**Holaa a todos espero que les guste este fic voy a estar publicando una vez por semana**

Capítulo 1: Niños y la profecía

San Mungo 31 de julio de 1979.

-James, son hermosos, miralos.

-¿Cómo van a llamarse? -preguntó la enfermera.

\- Harry James Potter y Delaila Lilian Potter -respondió Lily.

-Hermano, pelirrojita ¡Son iguales a ustedes!-dijo Sirius

-¡Canuto! Ven a ver a tu ahijado, Harry James Potter -dijo James.

Lily, más calmada que su marido, llamó a Remus con su mano, éste se acercó.

-Remus, ella es tu ahijada Delaila Lilian Potter.

-Es hermosa.

-¡Lunático!¡Mira,mira,un miniCornamenta!-observó a la beba que llevaba Remus en sus brazos-¡Una mi ni pelirrojita! ¡Minimerodeadores!

James pareció estar de acuerdo con Sirius, en cambio Lily y Remus negaban con la cabeza y reían de los otros dos.

Llegaron, un rato después, Peter de la casa de su madre, Alice y Frank Longbotton junto con Amelia Bones ya que tanto Amelia como Alice, eran las madrinas de las niños elegidas por Lily

Amelia fue al lado de Sirius para ver a Harry mientras que Alice y Frank iban junto con Remus para conocer a Delaila ; y Peter se fue junto a Lily y James

Oficina del director de Hogwarts (unos meses después )

Se encontraban las familias Potter y Longbotton reunidas


	2. Halloween

**holaa de nuevo a todos este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic**

 **Voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana y aquí el capítulo**

BellaBlackEvans: me alegra que te guste.

carlos29 : Espero que sea asi

Capítulo Valle de Godric (31 de octubre de 1980)

Los Potter se encontraban en su casa bajo el encantamiento fidelius, celebrando Halloween con una gran cena en familia y jugando con los niños.

Harry era la copia exacta de James; tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, las facciones Potter se notaban mucho en él y los anteojos serían necesarios en un par de años; la diferencia estaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda como los de su madre , Lily.

Delaila en cambio era igual a Lily, tenía el cabello rojizo y un poco revuelto, las facciones Potter no estaban tan marcas en ella y sus ojos llevaban la forma de los de su madre, pero el color avellana como los de su padre, James.

Lily caminaba a través del pasillo de paredes blancas en el que se podían observar distintas fotografías familiares tanto mágicas como muggles, en sus manos llevaba dos disfraces, los cuales había mandado su amiga Amelia Bones como broma para Sirius y Remus, uno de licantropo para Delaila y otro de reo de AZKABAN para Harry.

Al llegar a la amplia sala decorada para navidad, vio a su marido con una cámara muggle en las manos fotografiando a los niños que se encontraban jugando alrededor del sillón tapizado de rojo que se encontraba alado del gran árbol que entre todos habían decorado, incluso estaban las decoraciones que sus amigos y familia les habían regalado.

Lily alzo a sus hijos para llevárselos y cambiarles la ropa que llevaban por los disfraces que aún llevaba con ella, después de atravesar nuevamente el pasillo, se detuvo extrañada cuando el repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la alerto.

-Lily toma a los niños y vete, él nos encontró - gritó James.

Ella con los niños en brazos corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, al llegar al final de estas, entró en el cuarto mas cercano que resultó ser el cuarto de Harry, cerró la puerta y le colocó un fuerte protego, aún con los niños en brazos intentó desaparecerse, más los hechizos anti-aparición y anti-desaparición no se lo permitieron. Colocó a ambos niños en la cuna color roja con distintas criaturas en ella dibujada y con varios peluches en su interior.

Un golpe seco se escuchó desde el piso de abajo, a la vez que una risa fría resonaba en toda la casa. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca de la puerta color blanca con un pequeño cartel dorado con el nombre del niño finamente escrito, Lily se colocó frente a la puerta con su varita en la mano intentando idear un plan que los librara de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Una poderosa maldición realizada desde afuera hizo que la puerta estallara en mil pedazos, Lily cayó al suelo perdiendo su varita en el acto rápidamente se levantó y se colocó entre sus hijos y Lord Voldemort, el poderoso mago oscuro del cual habían logrado escapar en tres ocasiones.

-Fuera del camino y no te mataré - dijo con voz fría pero calmada.

-No a mis hijos, por favor, no ellos - pedía llorando.

-Te estoy perdonando la vida, aprovecha lo que te ofrezco y quítate del medio -

-No, matame a mí pero no a ellos, por favor, no los lastimes -

-No tengo tiempo para esto AVADA KEDAVRA.

Una luz verde impactó en el pecho de Lily y ésta cayó al suelo sin vida con un golpe seco delante de la cuna, enfrente a ambos niños que empezaron a llorar.

Voldemort apuntó su varita con aspecto de hueso hacia los niños y algo lo detuvo al momento de utilizar la misma maldición que había utilizando en sus padres, pudo sentir la cantidad de magia que tenían y eran muy pequeños, entonces...¿Qué pasaría cuando fueran mayores?.Esa pequeña duda fue la causante de que todos los planes cambiaran, todos deberían ser modificados, ya que ahora debía agregarlos a ambos en estos.

Si conseguia la lealtad de ambos desde ahora, nada lo detendría para ganar esta guerra.

Dejo fluir su magia de manera que esta los durmiera a ambos y ,aunque la magia de ellos combatió, no fue suficiente para ganar por la falta de entrenamiento de ésta, Una vez dormidos los tomó en brazos, pasó por al lado de Lily y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras paso por encima del cuerpo sin vida de James Potter, sin tocarlo, atravesó el salón, salió de la casa y caminó hasta sentir que salía de los escudos que la rodeaban.

-¡Morsmordre!-conjuro

Desapareció ante de que nadie llegara, se apareció en el estudio de su propio hogar, la mansión Slytherin


	3. Nueva familia

**Hola de nuevo aquí traigo el tercer capítulo y espero que les guste**

Vi38: me alegro que lo sea.

Daenerys Lovegood: aquí el nuevo capitulo.

 _letra curvada : parcel_

Capítulo 3: Nueva familia

Voldemort aún con los niños dormidos en brazos salió de su estudio. Caminó hasta la sala de la mansión pasando por los pasillos oscuros y extensos tan bien conocidos para él.

Al doblar a la derecha sumido en sus pensamientos un siseo llamado su atención.

~ _Tom ¿Por qué traes a un par de crías contigo?~_ preguntó Nagini curiosa.

~ _Son los niños Potter. Ellos crecerán con alguna familia de mis mortífagos_ ~respondió el Señor Oscuro.

~ _¿Con qué familia? ó ¿Por qué no los crías tú?_ ~preguntó interesada.

~ _Aún no sé con qué familia. Pensé en varias, aún no decidí y yo soy el Señor Oscuro, yo NO crío ni cuido mocosos_ ~ contestó ofendido por la pregunta.

~ _¿Y cuáles son esas familias?_ ~preguntó ignorando su enfado.

~ _Pensé en los Malfoy, el señor Nott, los Lestrange, los hermanos Carrow o Barty Crunch Junior_ ~enumeró.

~ _Los Malfoy tienen un hijo al cual mal criaron demasiado, el señor Nott está aún devastado por la muerte de su esposa, Los hermanos Carrow son tan bestias como Greyback; Barty Crunch Junior es apenas mayor de edad, los Lestrange están dementes pero después de la pelea con Alice Longbotton la cual ocasionó la pérdida del bebé de Bellatrix, tal vez a ella le devolverían un poco de la cordura que necesitamos que tenga y los niños serían totalmente leales a ti_ ~opino Nagini

~ _Podría resultar_ ~contestó pensativo

Al llegar el matrimonio Lestrange con su ropa de mortifagos y sus máscaras blancas y las manos recubiertas en guantes negros, aún podía ver que debajo de las túnicas negras llevaban, en el caso de ella un vestido negro con detalles azules y en el caso de él, un pantalón negro y una camisa bordó.

-Mi señor- dijeron ambos mientras se arrodillaban frente a él. Cuando alzaron la cabeza vieron una escena surrealista, ya que su señor tenía en brazos a dos infantes, estos miraban curiosos, parecía que habían despertado hacia muy poco y su atención estaba en intentar agarrar la cola de la gigantesca y mortalmente peligrosa serpiente.

-Bellatrix, Rodulfus, éstos niños son muy poderosos y deben estar en nuestro bando, por lo que he decidido que ustedes serán quienes los críen, todos deben creer que son sus hijos biológicos. Irán con los Goblins y harán una adopción por sangre y cambiarán sus nombres y todo lo relacionado con su pasado- declaró este.

El matrimonio Lestrange estaba conmocionados por la noticia, asistiendo tomaron cada uno a uno de los niños. Usando red flu fueron hasta la mansión Lestrange. Aparecieron en el salón, el cual tenia paredes verde jade y se podían admirar cuadros con antepasados que los observaban atentamente con curiosidad pero sin dedicarles palabra alguna: observar y luego actuar de decían unos a otros; frente a la chimenea había un sillón de cuero blanco amplio y dos sillones individuales a los lados del mismo.

Atravesaron el salón, subieron la escalera de mármol y entraron en la tercera habitación a la derecha,por una gran puerta de madera pesada pintada de cían, en el centro contra la pared había una gran cama matrimonial con mantas verde botella y sábanas negras de seda, a cada lado había una mesita de luz de madera de caoba y un gran armario de roble se encontraba en la pared opuesta.

Colocaron a ambos niños en la cama matrimonial. Bellatrix observó a los niños reconociendo a sus padres al instante, eran hijos de dos de los mejores amigos del traidor de su primo Sirius Black. Eran los niños Potter. No importaba, ahora eran de Rodulfus y ella. Eran sus hijos, no más de los Potter ahora eran Lestrange.

Bella alzó a ambos niños y giro haciéndolos reír, estaba feliz nadie les quitaría a sus niños, no volvería a perder a uno de sus hijos nunca. Rodulfus sonrió al ver la escena, se acercó a ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos y sonrió al ver a su familia completa, Eran suyos.

-Amor, son nuestros, nuestros- Canturreaba Bella alegre.

-Si lo son- respondió este acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

Bella estaba tan feliz y emocionada que no estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa, cada uno de los nenes llevaba un collar de metal goblin, el cual era el mas resistente y uno de los mas caros. Cada collar tenia el nombre de su dueño, se los quitó y se los entregó a su marido el cual hizo desaparecer la escritura en ellos pero no pudo cambias las formas y los coloco en la mesita de luz que se encontraba del lado derecho de la gran cama.

Rodulfus envió un elfo a Gringotts a conseguir una sala privada y una reunión con el duende encargado de las cuentas Lestrange y Black, esta misma noche de ser posible.

Bella, mientras tanto llamo a dos elfos, al elfo lo mandó a preparar la bañera con esencias y burbujas para darles un baño a los niños y a la una elfina la mandó por ropa para los bebés.

Llevaron a los niños al baño una vez que estuvo preparado y los metieron en la gran bañera llena de burbujas de distintos colores. Los niños empezaron a reír y salpicar agua mojando a ambos adultos, estos muy lejos de enojarse rieron junto con ellos. Conjuraron barcos que navegaban y criaturas que nadaban por alrededor de los niños, jugaron durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, recién cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse conjuraron toallas, envolvieron a los niños con ellas y los llevaron de vuelta a la habitación donde los depositaron sobre la cama y les colocaron la nueva ropa que había traído la elfina.

Al niño le colocaron un enterito verde opaco, un pantalón gris, unos zapatitos negros y un sobretodo azul marino que tenia un hechizo calentador el cual mantendría calentito al niño.

A la niña le colocaron un enterito color gris platinado, un pantalón azul oscuro, unos zapatitos color blanco, al igual que el moño que llevaba en le cabello y un sobretodo verde claro también con el hechizo calentador.

El elfo que Rodulfus había enviado a Gringotts volvió con una carta en sus manos la cual tenia el sello del banco. La carta decía que tenían la reunión en un cuarto de hora.


	4. Detalles y seguros

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste**

 **Perdón** **por no publicar ayer voy a intentar publicar todos lo sabados**

phoenix1993: me alegro mucho

marcos. : aquí sigue y espero que te siga gustando

AgussKennedy: aquí el capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Detalles y seguros

En la mansión Slytherin

Voldemort se encontraba pensativo luego de entregar a los niños Potter al matrimonio Lestrange, pensaba en la profecía por la cual los había encontrado. Los niños Potter y el niño Longbotton entraban perfectamente en la descripción ya que no muchas familias podían jactarse de haber escapado con vida del gran lord Voldemort tres veces: solo los matrimonios Potter y Longbotton.

Pensando en el niño Longbotton ¿Sería tan poderoso como los niños Potter?, si lo fuera podría ser un problema en el futuro, pero podía evitarse, solo debía traerlo con él y hacer lo mismo que con los niños Potter, entregarlo a una fiel familia de mortífagos los cuales se asegurarían de hacerlo fiel a él.

-¡Rosier! llama a Greengrass ¡Ahora!-gritó hacia el mortífago mas cercano el cual estaba corrigiendo unos pergaminos que especificaban el plan del próximo ataque en el cual le tocaría estar al mando de uno de los grupos de ataque.

Este, apresurándose desapareció casi al instante y reapareció poco tiempo después con un hombre alto de cabello castaño de porte aristocrático, llevaba su túnica de mortifago pero se podía ver que debajo llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa celeste cielo y su máscara blanca en la mano.

Después de llegar con Greengrass, Rosier volvió a centrarse en los pergaminos.

-Mi señor-dijo Dante Greengrass arrodillándose.

-Ve a la casa de los Longbotton y trae al niño de éstos ¡Rápido!-

Dante hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Ludy-llamó a un elfo doméstico-en cuanto el señor Greengrass llegue con un bebé llama inmediatamente al matrimonio Parkinson.

En la mansión Lestrange

Rodulfus tomo la mantilla verde agua y envolvió a su niña antes de alzarla en brazos mientas Bellatrix hacia lo mismo con su niño pero con una mantilla azul cían y ambos se dirigieron a Gringotts llegando vía red flu.

Salieron de la chimenea de Gringotts y fueron hasta uno de los mostradores.

-Queremos hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Lestrange en una sala privada-dijo Rodulfus.

-Muy bien, los llevare hasta la sala privada donde se encontraran con Doku gerente de las cuentas Lestrange.

Caminaron siguiendo al duende hasta la sala privada donde se encontraron con Doku, un duende con aspecto serio y viejo.

-Señor y señora Lestrange ¿Qué es lo que necesitan a horas como estas?-preguntó Doku.

-Queremos hacer dos adopciones por sangre, que no se sepa nada fuera de estas paredes y no podemos esperar hasta mañana -dijo Rodulfus secamente

-Bien, cada adopción cuesta 217 galeones, deben esperar media hora hasta que estén preparados los rituales de adopción por sangre y necesito sangre de ambos nuevos padres -explicó el duende.

-Queremos los rituales-respondió Bella con frialdad, pero por dentro muy feliz de que sus bebés serían totalmente suyos en muy poco.

-Muy bien serían entonces 434 galeones - dijo entregándoles a cada uno dos pequeños cuencos uno por cada niño y una daga a cada uno.

Terminar los preparatorios para el ritual y la realización del mismo para ambos niños tardo alrededor de dos largas horas pero para el matrimonio Lestrange no fue problema la espera ya que valía lo suficiente como para esperar lo que se necesitara sus dos adorados hijos valían eso y mucho mas.

Después de los rituales, hicieron que en Gringotts los reconocieran como herederos tanto de las cuentas Lestrange como de las cuentas Black.

La familia ahora totalmente Lestrange salió de Gringotts y volvieron a su mansión con ambos niños ya dormidos.

Bella cargo con ambos niños hasta su habitación, mientras Rodulfus camino hasta su despacho en donde accedió hasta las protecciones que cuidan la mansión y las modificó para que sus hijos sean cuidados por ellas ya que eran sus herederos y futuros dueños de la mansión, el día que tuvieran la edad necesaria podrían ellos mismos modificar y controlar las protecciones y barreras existentes del lugar para sus necesidades

Harry James Potter, ahora Corvus Rodulfus Lestrange Black tenia el cabello tan negro como al principio, pero ahora era lacio, sus ojos antes verde esmeralda eran de un verde grisáceo, sus facciones, aunque aniñadas se volvieron mas aristocráticas con el porte de su nueva familia, sus labios finos y rojos resaltaban con su, ahora pálida y cremosa piel, ya no necesitaría usar anteojos en el futuro ya que su nueva genética había curado eso. Delaila Lilian Potter, ahora Astra Bellatrix Lestrange Black tenia el cabello tan negro como el de su hermano pero en el de ella se podían apreciar reflejos rojizos repartidos por todo el largo y caía en definidos bucles como los de su madre, Bella. Sus aniñadas facciones se volvieron aristocráticas como las de su hermano, sus ojos antes color avellana cambiaron a color azul como los de su padre, Rodulfus con un tono grisáceo proveniente de los genes Black; y su gran parecido a Lilian y James Potter desapareció casi en su totalidad en ambos casos.

Rodulfus camino desde su despacho hasta su habitación en donde, a los pies de la amplia cama se encontraban su esposa e hijos, Bella había llamado a un elfo y lo mando a traer ropa de dormir para los niños y mientras jugaba con ellos conjurando chispas de colores de su varita.

El elfo reapareció cargando dos mudas de ropa, Rodulfus que ya había llegado a su lado la recogió y dándole una de las mudas a su esposa tomo a Corvus entre sus manos y le cambió la ropa. La muda de Corvus constaba de un pantalón largo color cedro, una remera manga larga color vino y unas medias color blanco. En el caso de Astra, ella vestía ahora un pantalón color marfil una remera manga larga color jade.

Luego de cambiarlos y acostarlos en las cunas que habían conjurado para esa noche, Rodulfus vio en su mesa de noche los collares que había dejado anteriormente, Bella se acerco a él, ambos adultos observaron mejor los collares, el que le pertinencia a su hijo tenia forma de huella de perro con magia tallaron en el CORVUS RODULFUS LESTRANGE BLACK y el que le pertenecía a su hija, tenia forma de huella de hombre lobo (recordaban las huellas de Fenrir Greyback), al cual le tallaron ASTRA BELLATRIX LESTRANGE BLACK. Luego se los colocaron a ambos, sin saber que esos terminarían siendo los collares favoritos de ambos niños.

Las cunas que conjuraron esa noche no se mantendrían por más de un día, de todos modos irían a comprar todo lo necesario después de la visita que harían al ministerio para arreglar los temas referidos a los niños, en ambos casos nada que unos cuantos galeones no puedan solucionar.

Mansión Slytherin (esa misma noche)

-Mi señor, aquí esta el niño, vivo y sin un rasguño- dijo Dante Greengrass arrodillándose ante su señor cuidando de no dañar al niño regordete de cabellos claros en sus brazos.

En ese momento Ludy, el elfo doméstico, entró a la sala guiando al matrimonio Parkinson con su hija Pansy en brazos de su padre. Ludy caminó hasta el señor Greengrass y tomó al bebé que este llevaba, caminó hasta al lado de Voldemort y esperó nuevas ordenes.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo el Lord sin mirar a nadie, el señor Greengrass dándose cuenta que se dirigía a él, se retiró con una última reverencia.

Erick Parkinson y su esposa Delia Parkinson se encontraban arrodillados y temerosos al no saber la razón del llamado, no vestían su uniforme mortífago ya que los llamaron de sorpresa.

-Este niño, va a crecer para estar con nosotros por lo que una familia del lado oscuro, nuestro lado, va a criarlo...se que ustedes tienen una hija de la misma edad, y se que los Parkinson solo tiene un hijo para no tener que dividir sus riquezas, pero como tienen una heredera su apellido se perderá . Quiero que él sea un Parkinson, así el estará con nosotros y la familia Parkinson seguirá en nuestras filas- terminó el Señor Oscuro.

El señor y la señora Parkinson no esperaban aquello y se notó en las expresiones de sus rostros, sin embargo ambos asintieron, Delia tomó al niño regordete de cabellos claros en brazos.

-Mi señor, si alguien preguntara ¿Debemos decir que es mellizo de nuestra pequeña Pansy?- preguntó con cautela Delia escondiendo su emoción por tener otro niño en su hogar.

-Si, háganlo; y tanto los Malfoy, como los Lestrange y los Carrow saben como conseguir que nadie pueda quitarles al niño, hablen con alguno de ellos, esta noche deben haber, al menos, comenzado con los arreglos-dijo Voldemort

El matrimonio con ambos niños se retiraron hacia la mansión Malfoy, ya que estaban seguros que tanto los Lestrange como los Carrow los hechizarían si llegaran a aparecer a esas horas antes de escuchar lo que querían pedirles.

En cuanto Voldemort estuvo solo, comenzó a reírse en voz muy alta, los únicos que podían ocasionar su caída, ahora estaban por ser criados para estar bajo sus ordenes, las cosas estaban pasando mejor de lo planeado en un principio.


	5. Mas cambios

**hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo y espero que lo disfruten**

 **Voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana y aquí el capítulo**

 **Lamento haber actualizado tarde**

phoenix1993 : aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

 _letra curvada: parsel_

Capitulo 5: Mas cambios

Mansión Malfoy

En la sala de paredes color blanco, con mobiliario oscuro que resaltaba, cuadros de antiguas generaciones como en la mayoría de las casas de las familias nobles, allí, Lucius Abranx Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente a la gran chimenea leyendo varios pergaminos importantes dirigidos a él tanto del ministerio como del Lord; Su esposa Narcisa Malfoy nee Black estaba sentada a su lado leyendo un libro de poesía escrito en runas de encuadernado celeste pastel; su hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la alfombra color blanca que llevaba hechizos para mantener una cálida temperatura para que el bebé no se enfermara por el frío del piso, ésta estaba posicionada delante de sus padres. Draco estaba jugando con sus peluches, la mayoría dragones, bajo la atenta mirada de un elfo doméstico que tenia ordenes de cuidar sola y exclusivamente al pequeño niño.

Esa noche, no habían logrado que Draco durmiera por haber tenido un siesta demasiado larga y aún siendo bastante tarde nadie en la casa había podido hacerlo dormir.

Las protecciones que rodeaban el hogar avisaron que alguien estaba por entrar a la Mansión Malfoy, en ese momento las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y a través de ellas apareció el matrimonio Parkinson con su pequeña hija Pansy y un niño que los Malfoy reconocieron como el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbotton.

El niño, el cual estaba en los brazos de Delia Parkinson parecía asustado pero se lo veía sentirse protegido con ella.

Al salir de la chimenea, Erick, con un conjuro hizo desaparecer el hollín que había quedado en su ropa y la de su familia.

-Lucius, Narcisa, buenas noches y disculpen el horario de nuestra visita. Necesitamos su ayuda, es un asunto que no puede esperar hasta mañana- Dijo el señor Parkinson acercándose a saludar a lo dueños de la mansión junto con su esposa.

-Buenas noches - Contestó Lucius observando al asustadizo niño en brazos de la esposa de su viejo amigo- Ven Erick, vamos a hablar en mi despacho.

Erick asiente con calma y agradecido por la ayuda de Lucius, deja a su pequeña Pansy en la alfombra blanca junto con Draco, acercándose a su esposa y al bebé que llevaba en brazos, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su niño mientras le revolvía el cabello claro, se arregló la túnica color azul egipcio con bordados plateados y se retiró junto a Lucius en dirección al despacho atravesando la amplia sala bajo la atenta mirada de el pequeño niño en brazos de su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Delia con cuidado colocó a su nuevo niño junto con Draco y Pansy los cuales lo miraban con curiosidad al no conocerlo.

Narcisa hizo que aparecieran mas peluches y que estos se movieran solos y los niños comenzaran a reírse, incluso Neville que se encontraba un poco temeroso y asustado por el entorno desconocido.

Delia miraba con cariño a sus ahora dos hijos que, compartiendo los peluches junto con Draco comenzaron a reírse y jugar los tres juntos.

Narcisa llamó a un elfo doméstico y lo mandó a llevar el libro que había estado leyendo a su mesa de luz para terminarlo luego.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron con calma en el sillón detrás de los niños y la recién llegada le contó con lujo de detalle cómo es que ahora tiene al niño Longbotton con ellos y ya no solo a Pansy.

Varias horas pasaron antes de que los Parkinson volvieran a su mansión ya que habían ido a Gringotts junto con Lucius quien los ayudo a conseguir el papeleo y los arreglos para la adopción del nuevo integrante de la familia Parkinson; Neville Frank Longbotton ahora Lowell Erick Parkinson hermano mellizo de Pansy Delia Parkinson.

Lowell distaba mucho de lo que había sido en el pasado, el cambio físico era notable, ahora era un niño de figura delgada, su nariz se hizo mas fina, su cabello se oscureció y sus ojos se volvieron azul petróleo como los de su, ahora, melliza Pansy.

Al llegar a su mansión con los niños a punto de dormirse, cambiaron la ropa de su pequeña Pansy por un enterito rosa y blanco y la acostaron en su cuna luego de haberla agrandado mágicamente.

Erick mandó a un elfo a preparar la bañera para el pequeño Lowell mientras Delia trasfiguró un enterito perteneciente a Pansy, de color violeta claro pasó a azul heráldico con detalles en color hueso y se agrandó al tamaño requerido.

Erick y Delia bañaron con calma al aún asustadizo niño, teniendo cuidado de no asustarlo aún más. Luego le colocaron el enterito que Erick había transfigurado antes y lo acostaron en la cuna junto con la pequeña Pansy, luego de cantarle una canción de cuna, el pequeño niño cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de asegurarse de que sus dos hijos estuvieran dormidos de forma cómoda y profunda, Erick y Delia les dieron una última mirada a ambos cargada de cariño y amor, se retiraron a su habitación, allí planearon el viaje de tendrían que realizar al día siguiente, ya que debían ir al ministerio para realizar el papeleo en la sección de herencias y herederos en la cual, con un poco de dinero dado a las personas correctas, los papeles legales serían realizados y colocados en la sección exacta, de esa manera nadie les quitaría a su niño. Luego debían ir a comprar los muebles y decoraciones necesarias para el cuarto de este, también debían ir a comprarle ropa y por último pero no menos importante, ir al sanador de la familia para corregir la vista del niño, ya que todos los Parkinson tienen una vista terrible, por lo que cuando son pequeños y sin que nadie se entere, se les curaba la vista y la reputación de los problemas de vista de la familia quedarían sin saberse.


	6. Arreglos

**Hola de nuevo aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza con la historia voy a intentar no volver a ausentarme por tanto tiempo y nuevamente voy a publicar una vez por semana.**

 **Espero que les guste**

phoenix1993 : Me alegro mucho espero que siga siendo asi.

Janet : Me gusta mucho saberlo y en el próximo capitulo va a verse lo que paso con dumbly.

SELENEE 333 : Falta un tiempo todavía para que sean grandes

Capitulo 6: Arreglos.

 _Letra curvada: Parsel._

Mansión Slytherin.

~ _Tom ¿Como vas a hacer para asegurarte que los niños nunca elijan cambiar de bando e ir con Dumbledore?_ ~Preguntó Nagini.

~ _Tengo planeado hacer que se ellos se conozcan con todos los demás niños sangre pura, hijos de mortífagos y_ _familias neutrales, con eso lograremos que tengan nuestros ideales, que deseen ser los mejores mortífagos y quieran llegar hasta el círculo interno siendo los mejores. Debemos estar vigilando todo lo que vaya ocurriendo para asegurarnos que sean parte definitiva de nuestro bando_ ~Respondió.

~ _Entonces creo que_ _deberíamos..._

Dos figuras aparecieron por la amplia puerta, ambos rubios de ojos azul-opaco con la ropa complementada con la del otro, ella era un poco mas baja que él, tenían andares elegantes, pero caóticos.

 _-_ Mi señor- interrumpieron Amycus y Alecto Carrow, totalmente alterados, pálidos y con varias heridas a la vista, unas pocas sangrando- ¡Ellos nos esperaban!

-¡¿Cómo!?- Respondió furioso- ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!

-En cuanto comenzó el ataque aparecieron aurores al instante de entre la gente: atraparon a diez mortífagos aproximadamente, aunque no mataron a ninguno de nosotros, solo los hirieron y desmayaron; si murieron aurores, entre nosotros dos terminamos con al menos 12, aunque ninguno que sea lo suficiente importante para recordar su nombre- reportaron rápidamente.

-¿Algún mortífago que sepas que debía estar y no estuvo? o ¿Alguno que se comportara extraño?-Preguntó el Lord aún furioso.

Los que no asintieron fueron, Erick Parkinson, Roger Bulstrode, Barty Crunch Junior, Severus Snape, el matrimonio Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew-Enumeraron los mortífagos.

-Quiero que llamen a Roger Bulstrode, a Barty Crunch Junior, a Severus Snape y a Peter Pettigrew; Si no pueden encontrar o traer a alguno quiero el reporte completo del hecho- Dijo comenzando a calmarse.

-Si mi señor-Contestaron al unísono y con una reverencia salieron de la habitación.

~ _¿Crees que haya un traidor entre tus mortífagos?_ ~Preguntó Nagini.

~ _No lo sé, pero cómo esos malditos aurores podrían saber cuándo y dónde sería la redada?_ ~ Siseó en respuesta.

Ministerio: Sección de herencias y herederos.

Rodulfus Lestrange vestido con su elegante túnica azul claro con bordados negros, un pantalón ajustado de vestir negro y una camisa gris perla; Entro por la amplia puerta de roble de la sección de herencias y herederos, en sus brazos estaba Corvus, el cual llevaba un pantalón blanco, una remera manga larga verde esmeralda opaca y una túnica para niños verde oliva. A su lado se encontraba su esposa, Bellatrix Lestrange, con un vestido color bordó manga larga y unos zapatos abiertos negros. En sus brazos llevaba a Astra que traía un vestido manga corta color violeta pálido, debajo un pantalón hasta la rodilla color marfil y una túnica para niños azul claro como la de su padre.

-Buenos días señor y señora Lestrange ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos ?- preguntó el empleado del ministerio que se encontraba en informes, era un hombre alto con nariz larga, pelo castaño, con un gran y poblado bigote, túnica de color coral y debía rondar los cincuenta años.

-Queremos hablar con el asesor de herencias y herederos- Dijo Rodulfus con voz tranquila y monótona.

-Necesito que me digan el trámite específico que necesiten realizar ya que debe quedar anotado en el registro de pedidos- Contestó con nerviosismo ya que conocía la fama que acarreaban.

-Queremos que se reconozcan nuestros herederos- Rodolphus contestó fríamente.

-¿Herederos?...No sabia que la familia Lestrange tuviera herederos- Dijo impresionado, hablando más para si mismo que para los presentes.

Bellatrix quería maldecir al hombre hasta el cansancio en ese mismo instante, ella le enseñaría a mantener su boca cerrada, por supuesto que tenían hijos, acaso no veía a los pequeños y hermosos niños que ambos tenían en brazos, poco importaba que estuvieran en el ministro, ese estúpido hombre sabría como se sentía estar bajo los efectos del cruciatus. Rodolphus dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba en la mente de su esposa, posó su mano en el hombro de ella y logro calmarla un poco.

Al no poder maldecir al hombre, Bella decidió, entonces, poner el grito en el cielo.

-¡Acaso no ve a los niños en nuestros brazos!- Preguntó a los gritos ella aún enojada.

Los niños se asustaron por el repentino grito de su madre y comenzaron a llorar, ella al notarlo les sonrió y besó las mejillas de ambos hasta que se calmaron y rieron felices. Todas las personas que se encontraban allí en ese momento se miraron la escena en shock y con los ojos desorbitados ya que era bien sabido por todos que Bellatrix Lestrange era una mujer de temer y la cual jamás se la vio ser cariñosa con nadie.

Con una mala mirada hacia los espectadores de parte de Rodolphus Lestrange bastó para que todos volvieran rápidamente a sus asuntos.

-Muy bien, pasen a la sala número dos en el pasillo de la derecha- Dijo el empleado que los había atendido previamente, aún asustado, tanto por los gritos de la mujer como por la tétrica mirada de su marido.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo de la derecha, las paredes de color blanco a base de azulejos, en ellas había diversas leyes que habían sido sancionadas recientemente, siempre con relación a la sección a la que pertenecían; los suelos estaban compuestos por baldosas azul oscuro, las puertas se encontraban de ambos lados, todas ellas eran de madera opaca.

Llegaron a la segunda puerta y golpearon.

-Adelante- Se escuchó desde dentro.

El lugar era pequeño, las paredes color rojo claro con cuadros de paisajes y una ventana con cortinas color blancas, delante había un escritorio mediano con muchos pergaminos encima, en la pared a la derecha había una biblioteca con grandes tomos, prácticamente todos referentes a leyes de herencias o a leyes hacia los herederos.

Sentado detrás del escritorio, había un hombre casi completamente calvo, con un largo pero fino bigote, ojos marrones, llevaba una túnica color celeste que resaltaba el exceso de peso que tenia.

-Buenos días señor y señora Lestrange- dijo el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio- Mi nombre es Dante Ruken, mi compañero me avisó que quieren que se reconozcan a sus herederos, primero se debe realizar una prueba de herencia para asegurarnos que ustedes sean sus padres- El hombre parecía no temerles, o no haberse dado cuenta con quienes trataba.

-Acaso usted insinúa...¿que nosotros no somos sus padres?- Dijo Rodolphus en voz baja y fría, mirando de mal modo al otro hombre.

-No, no señor nu...nunca insinuaría algo así, yo solo hago mi trabajo y debo solicitar la realización de una prueba de herencia- Se apresuró a decir el señor Ruken, el cual parecía haberse dado cuenta con quienes trataba

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?- Preguntó Bella de muy mal humor.

-Voy a llamar a los Goblins para que hagan las pruebas de herencias y con un poco de papeleo todo estará listo- Concluyó rápidamente.

-Bien, eso no es problema ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?- Preguntó Rodolphus con impaciencia.

-Solo unos minutos, ¿Una pluma de azúcar?-Preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Para suerte del señor Ruken, la puerta se abrió dando paso a los goblins antes de que alguno de los adultos Lestrange pudieran responderle de muy mala manera.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo secamente el goblin que entró primero- Mi nombre es Brock, el goblin a mi izquierda es Lornes y el de mi derecha es Zenec.

Lornes, el goblin de la izquierda, se acercó a los Lestrange con un pergamino es cada mano, junto con Brock y Zenec quienes llevaban cada uno una daga de metal goblin que se utiliza especialmente para rituales y pruebas hechas específicamente por Goblins. Brock y Zenec cortaron cada un la palma de los niños dejando caer la sangre en el pergamino correspondiente en manos de Lornes, en cuanto la sangre toco los pergaminos, estos comenzaron a brillar.

Lornes le entregó ambos pergaminos a el señor Ruken, que al terminar de leerlos se los pasó a los Lestrange, mientras los otros dos goblins curaban el corte de las manos de los niños, en cuanto terminaron, se retiraron por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado.

-Muy bien, necesito las actas de nacimiento y saber si tienen padrinos.

Rodolphus le pasó las actas de nacimiento que habían conseguido con las personas y la cantidad de galeones apropiados unas horas antes.

-Los padrinos de Astra serán Narcisa Malfoy y Rabastian Lestrange- Dijo Bellatrix eligiendo a su hermana y cuñado.

-Los padrinos de Corvus serán Alecto Carrow y Theodorus Nott- Dijo Rodolphus eligiendo a los mejores amigos de ambos.

-Muy bien todos los papeles están bien, el único inconveniente es que a los herederos se los deben registrar a mas tardar a los seis meses a menos que sean adoptados, que en cuyo caso no tiene limitación de edad al registrarlos, con la prueba de herencia demostraron que son biológicos por ende ese no es el caso- explicó el señor Ruken.

-Señor Ruken, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rodolphus en voz sedosa y lenta.

-Bueno, supongo que si- Empezó a balbucear Ruken.

Diez minutos después la familia Lestrange salió, habiendo logrado el objetivo propuesto, los niños serían muy felices con ellos y nadie se los quitaría.


	7. Del otro lado

**Holaa de nuevo, este es el nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana, perdón por actualizar tarde.**

SELENE 333 : Bella es buena y dulce solo con su pequeña familia con los demás sigue siendo cruel. Neville no va a ser igual porque esta vez va a ser criado por los Parkinson que son muy distintos a la crianza de los Longbotton. Y van a empezar a crecer un poco en los próximos capítulos. Estas en lo correcto con el tema de que va a haber mascaras de frialdad y en lo de las casas, todavía falta así que puede haber cambios. Dumby va a estar en problemas al enterarse.

phoenix1993 : Aquí esta.

Mar91 : Aquí esta la esperada reunión.

Janet: Bella ama a sus hijos, Dumbledore va a estar en problemas y las parejas ya están ideadas pero si Astra va a estar con Theo porque esa pareja me pareció que iba a quedar bien

Capitulo 7: Del otro lado

Mansión Slytherin.

Amycus y Alecto Carrow entraron, seguidos por Peter Pettigrew, Roger Bulstrode y Severus Snape.

Peter Pettigrew, era de baja estatura, tenía sobrepeso se parecía bastante a la rata de su forma animaga, era un gran cobarde debajo de la túnica de mortifago mal colocada, como la llevaba, podía verse su atuendo que consistía en prendas de distintos tonos de marrón.

Roger Bulstrode era un hombre corpulento, de cara redonda, de facciones toscas y con un humor del demonio con todos exceptuando unos pocos.

Severus Snape era alto, delgado, su cabello parecía grasiento, posiblemente por el vapor de las pociones, su nariz era ganchuda y su piel cetrina, incluso los mortifagos preferían no estar demasiado cerca para no morir envenenados con alguna brebaje.

-Mi señor- Dijeron los cuatro al llegar delante del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Donde esta Barty Crouch Jr?- Preguntó a los Carrow.

-A Barty Crouch Jr lo descubrieron, esta en Azkaban, pero solo están al tanto unas pocas personas gracias a su padre.-

-Ya sacaremos a todos de la maldita prisión.- Amycus, Alecto retírense.

Rápidamente ambos se retiraron.

-Roger ¿Por qué no estabas en la redada?- Preguntó, extrañado por la falta del hombre.

-Mi esposa entró en trabajo de parto diez minutos antes del comienzo de la redada mi señor, la lleve a San Mungo y no pude irme- Explicó.

-Esta vez no hay castigo por tu falta. Vete-

Rápidamente Roger Bulstrode camino hacia la salida.

-Pettigrew ¿Cuál fue la causa de tu ausencia?-preguntó.

-Mi se...señor es...es que ellos, Black y Lupin quieren matarme, ya me vieron la ultima vez y por poco me atrapan- Dijo asustado.

-Oh, entonces fue por cobardía, ya se lo que haré- Dijo totalmente calmado - ¡CRUCIO!¡CRUCIO!¡CRUCIO! Vete ¡Y no vuelvas a desobedecerme!

-S..sii mi se..señor.-

Peter se fue lo mas rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió.

-Severus, tu turno de explicarte.

-Mi señor, Dumbledore se encontraba actuando extraño y convocó a una reunión obligatoria a la Orden por los niños Potter y Longbotton, todos creían que ellos estaban seguros, no creían que usted pudiera encontrarlos.-

-¿Que se dijo en la reunión?-

Flashback

En la oficina del director.

Dumbledore se encontraba reunido con la Orden, exceptuando a los Potter y los Longbotton que, desde la noticia de la profecía, estaban escondidos y Peter Pettigrew el cual se había escondido para que los mortifagos no lo pudieran encontrar por el conocimiento de que era cercano a los Potter.

Se estaba discutiendo el hecho de la protección de todos y se pensaba que si entrenaban a los niños, el "elegido o elegida" le ganaría Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Otros, sin embargo, estaban en desacuerdo: seguían siendo niños.

De repente, el gran libro de Hogwarts (el de aceptación para la escuela) que se encontraba en el atril donde siempre estaba apoyado, se abrió en una página futura, brillando de color plateado en vez de dorado, era normal ver el brillo dorado que significaba que alguien se había agregado a la lista, pero plateado eran malas noticias.

-Dumbledore ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunto Sirius, curioso.

-Eso, mi querido niño, fue una señal de que algún niño ya registrado en el libro, no vendrá, ya que falleció o su núcleo ya no tiene magia y nunca volverá a tenerla- Contestó este con cara de abuelo, con la que solía engañar fácilmente a la gente.

Curiosos por quien seria el niño o la niña, se acercaron a mirar, un jadeo de horror se extendió por los presentes y decidió observar lo que pasaba ya que nadie pronunciaba palabra.

Vio como los nombres Harry James Potter y Delaila Lilian Potter, eran tachados.

Todos se alejaron del libro sin prestar atención cuando brillo en dorado y los nuevos nombres que se incorporaron, Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange Black y Astra Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

Toda la oficina se volvió un desastre, todos gritando, la magia de algunos empezó a descontrolarse, entre ellos Sirius, insultos, llantos y negaciones siguieron un largo rato.

Dumbledore estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo ellos, debía encontrar la manera de hacerse cargo del niño Longbotton para poder moldearlo como el arma perfecta para derrotar a Tom.

-No, no puede ser, eso no paso, el libro esta malditamente mal. Él no lo hizo, ellos están bien, ME ESCUCHAS ELLOS ESTÁN MALDITAMENTE BIEN- repetía una y otra vez Sirius.

Remus no hablaba, lo único que salia de su garganta eran gruñidos, su lobo interior de el estaba muy cerca de la superficie y muy enojado, alguien había lastimado a los cachorros de su manada.

-¡Dumbledore! ¿Que podemos hacer?...Lily y James, ellos no permitirían que les pasara nada a sus hijos. Debe haber un error ¿Cómo los encontraron, estaban bajo el hechizo Fidelius? Sirius, siempre creí que tu eras el guardián ¿Quién demonios es el guardián, en quién se equivocaron al confiar? ¡Que alguien les diga a los Longbotton que tengan cuidado!- Minerva hablaba sin parar en ningún momento.

-Calma Minerva, por favor adviértanles a los Longbotton el peligro. Sirius y Minerva cálmense, ambos saben que el libro no se equivoca nunca- Dijo intentando calmarlos y no mostrar el odio interno que tenia, pensaba meter a Sirius a Azkaban así no interferiría con su manejo de los Potter, pero ahora todo era en vano, incluso podía serle de ayuda en este momento- El Fidelius no sirve de nada si el guardia da la dirección, Sirius no era el guardián del secreto, Peter Pettigrew lo era.

Después de eso, Albus pasó dos largas horas respondiendo las distintas preguntas, al finalizar, todos estando listos para retirarse para así ser de ayuda ya sea recolectando información o realizando alguna tarea necesaria, el libro volvió a abrirse en la misma página de la vez anterior y volvió a irradiar luz plateada.

La preocupación era palpable en el aire, rápidamente todos se acercaron al libro y para dolor de los presentes el nombre tachado era el de Neville Frank Longbotton.

Fin del flashback

-Puedes retirarte Severus, me has sido de mucha ayuda.

Saber esa información era de gran ayuda, pero Voldemort no estaba complacido con las noticias, él esperaba retrasar el momento en el cual la gente se enterara de la supuesta muerte de los Potter y Longbotton; La desaparición de los hijos de ambos matrimonios había sido un accidente, ahora debía encontrar la manera de que todos estuvieran seguros de las muertes de los niños, aunque fueran falsas.

El Señor Oscuro se reprochaba dos cosas: la primera, no haber quemado la casa de los Potter aquella noche con fuego maldito para así carbonizar incluso los cuerpos, y la segunda no haberle dicho a su mortífago que quemara la casa Longbotton con el mismo hechizo, esas dos cosas hubieran sido de mucha ayuda y habría menos problemas y cabos por arreglar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 **Holi traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste**

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido**

Capitulo 8: Padrinos madrinas y compras

Mar91: Niños por aquí

SELENE 333 : Acá esta el capitulo prometido, por fin pude terminarlo

Janet: Es necesario que todos crean que ellos murieron. Si Dubmbledore esta en serios problemas pero no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Mascaras muchas de ellas. Si Severus va a seguir como espía al menos por el momento tal vez en algún momento eso valla a cambiar.

Capítulo 8: Padrinos, madrinas y compras.

Mansión Lestrange.

Rodulphus se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual por unos lloriqueos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, corriendo con suavidad las oscuras sábanas azules para no despertar a Bella que dormía con tranquilidad y calma que no recordaba ver desde el fatídico duelo contra Alice Longbotton, maldito duelo, maldita Longbotton, acusó a Bella de ser una de los mortífagos que mató a sus padres, pero ni los mortífagos habían matado a sus padres ni Bellatrix estaba en misiones de mortífagos hacia tiempo por su embarazo, él no logro zafarse de Frank Longbotton lo suficientemente rápido como para ir por ella, eso era algo que se negaba a que volviera a sucederle, jamás iban a lastimar a un miembro de su familia de nuevo si él podía evitarlo.

Alejando los malos recuerdos de su mente, ya levantado caminó hacia la cuna que se encontraba en la pared, del lado derecho de la cama. La cuna era amplia, de madera de roble con intrincados diseños sin dibujo alguno ya que era temporal hasta que compraran las nuevas.

Tomó a los niños en brazos y estos dejaron de llorar para mirarle y sonreír, un sentimiento hermoso le recorrió el pecho, conmoviéndolo. Los niños lo querían, o al menos sabían que estaban seguros con él, eso lo hacia sentirse mas feliz que nunca.

Una luz banca lo cegó por un momento, pareció salir de la nada llamando su atención y la de los niños, parada al lado de la cama estaba Bella con una sonrisa radiante, aún descalza, con el cabello sin cepillar, su ropa consistía en un largo camisón de seda negra sin mangas; En sus manos se encontraba una cámara fotográfica mágica.

-Intenté no despertarte, parecías tranquila y en calma - dijo Rodulphus mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella colocando a sus hijos encima de las sabanas azul marino, en el centro de las mismas.

-No te preocupes, fue una bella imagen, fue hermoso despertarme y ver esa escena. Debemos arreglarlos para salir, después del desayuno iremos de compras paro todo lo necesario para nuestros hijos - finalizó ella, alegre.

Rodulphus mando a una elfina a conseguir un poco más de ropa para los bebés y mandar a otros elfos a preparar el baño.

Bella aún sentada en la cama, jugaba con los niños con una almohada que había transformado en lo que ahora era una pelota, mientras se dedicaba a sacar muchas fotos.

-Vamos a bañarlos - declaró Rodulphus tomando a Corvus en brazos.

\- Si,si,si- canturreó feliz su respuesta.

Los bañaron con clara alegría y mucho cuidado, como si pudieran romperse o desaparecer de un momento al otro. Los niños aún así se divirtieron salpicando agua. El baño duró hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse. Envolvieron a los niños en mullidos toallones y los llevaron hasta la cama donde los vistieron.

A Corvus le colocaron una camisa azul con cuervos estampados, unos pantalones con pies negro con costuras azules, unos zapatos grises, un gorro azul y una túnica de bebe color celeste por encima.

Luego le colocaron a Astra un vestido color celeste oscuro con un estampado de pequeñas estrellas, debajo un fino pantalón negro, unos zapatos celestes y una túnica azul prusia.

Los adultos se vistieron rápidamente y se fueron de la habitación hacia el comedor donde se sentaron a la amplia mesa, transfiguraron dos sillas para que fueran sillas para bebés con los mismos diseños intrincados que había tenido la cuna. Desayunaron con calma disfrutando la primera comida todos juntos.

Al terminar se fueron del comedor a la sala en donde se sentaron frente a la amplia chimenea de mármol negro y gran tamaño. Bella tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó al interior de la misma contactando con la Mansión Malfoy para conversar, invitó a Narcisa a conocer a sus sobrinos y ahijada en el caso de Astra y los invitó a hacer las compras para el cuarto de sus pequeños y lindos bebés, también para que Draco y los mellizos se conocieran. Luego llamó de la misma forma a la que podría decirse era su mejor amiga, Alecto Carrow, madrina de Corvus.

Rodolphus en cuanto Bella terminó, le entregó a los niños y fue a hacer sus llamadas vía flu. En su caso llamó a su hermano Rabastian, tío de los niños y padrino de Astra y a su gran y viejo amigo Theodorus Nott padrino de Corvus para lo mismo.

Media hora después Narcisa vestida con una fina túnica color verde con detalles blancos con Draco, quien llevaba una túnica gris con detalles verdes aparecieron a través de la chimenea, Alecto con un vestido celeste brillante junto a su hermano mayor Amycus vestía una túnica negra y celeste, podía verse no tenia idea de por que la loca de su hermana lo había arrastrado hasta allí, habían llegado hacia poco menos de dos minutos; También se encontraba Rabastian ataviado con una túnica verde oscuro, estaba asegurándose de haber traído todo lo necesario para empezar a malcriar a sus sobrinos y burlarse el la cara del estirado de Lucius en cuanto los niños lo eligieran a el como tío favorito , ya podía imaginarse la cara del rubio.

Rabastian se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Astra para luego girar con ella mientras la pequeña reía, luego la sentó en el sillón e hizo lo mismo con Corvus, para terminar les entregó un gran libro ilustrado de animales mágicos.

Después de la llegada de todos los invitados partieron hacia el Callejón Diagon por la red flu, Bellatrix hizo que los hombres acompañantes, incluyendo a su marido, cargaran todas las bolsas.

Primero pasaron por Madame Malkime, túnicas para todas las ocasiones y ordenaron un guardarropas completo para los mellizos, camisetas enterizas, pijamas, gorros, medias, enteritos, vestidos(en el caso de Astra), pantalones, túnicas para infantes, sweteres, osito con y sin pies, bodies, escarpines, saquitos, camisas, bufandas, mitones, zapatos y sandalias.

Después fueron a la tienda de muebles, donde compraron dos cunas con cajoneras, una blanca con diseño de enredaderas verde claro y flores que cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo; la otra, azul muy oscuro, con diseño de cielo nocturno estrellado, con cada una de las constelaciones presentes. También compraron cambiadores, corralitos , armarios, pañaleras y sillas altas a juego con las cunas.

Almorzaron en el caldero chorreante entre charlas y risas, siempre moderadas como perfectos sangre pura (Bellatrix no tan moderada pero si con clase). De ahí fueron hasta la gran jugueteria que se encontraba a tres cuadras donde todos compraron muchos juguetes ya fuera para sus hijos, sobrinos, ahijados o en caso de Amycus el ahijado de su hermana.

La ultima parada fue la tienda de artículos para niños donde compraron varios chupetes, algunas mamaderas con hechizo de autolimpieza al igual que los muchos pañales de tela, baberos, mantillas de todos los colores, talco, pomadas, leche en polvo de distintos sabores, un cochecito para gemelos/mellizos, cubiertos de goma y/o plástico, mordillos, dos pañaleras con estampados similares al de las cunas, toallas con capuchas, jabones, shampoo, dos cepillos de plata con cerdas de pelo de unicornio, dos móviles con planetas y constelaciones, muchos almohadones, cuatro juegos de sábanas para cada uno, cubre colchones ,mantas y edredones acolchados para las cunas y una gran manta acolchada con hechizos de calefacción y refrigeración para colocar en el suelo.

Sus padrinos les regalaron baúles con hechizos pluma y ampliamientos para que puedan guardar todos sus juguetes cada uno tenia una placa en la tapa con el nombre de su dueño.

Volvieron a la Mansión Lestrange donde, mientras los elfos ordenaban las compras, los adultos hablaban animadamente y los cuatro niños jugaban juntos tranquilamente sobre la manta que ese mismo día habían comprado bajo la atenta mirada de los dos nuevos elfo y elfina domésticos que Rodulphus trajo, estos elfos eran solo de sus hijos, ya que por tradición en su familia a los niños se les regala un elfo o elfina doméstico para que los cuide.

La noche era hermosa y tranquila, los niños estarían bien con su familia.


	9. El tiempo paso y es hora de planear

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Holi traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

SELENE333: Aquí estoy de nuevo.

phoenix1993: Me alegroo

Capítulo 9: El tiempo pasó y es hora de planear.

Un año después.

La Orden permanecía en caos constante: la muerte de los mellizos Potter y el niño Longbotton era algo impensable, ninguno de los miembros aceptaba eso, todos ellos estaban seguros, en mayor o menor medida, que los niños permanecían con vida en algún lugar con barreras poderosas pero que, si ellos seguían buscándolos, serian capaces de dar con el lugar y por lo tanto con ellos.

Dumbledore los alentaba en eso, con calma pero con decisión para seguir buscándolos, era uno de los que estaba mas centrado en la búsqueda de los menores, pero la realidad era otra a la que todos veían: Dumbledore estaba al borde de una crisis, todos sus planes habían fallado y eso no podía ser, uno de esos tres niños debía ser marcado por Voldemort y convertirse en el elegido y por ende en el arma definitiva de la luz. Él debía moldearlo para ser reconocido por la enseñanza de este nuevo héroe y volver a alzarse con la nueva importancia como hizo en su juventud con la derrota de su amado Gellert Grindelwald, todo por el bien mayor, pero nada estaba saliendo como debería; los niños no podían estar muertos, debía haber otra explicación se decía una y otra vez pero no sabia que hacer. En el libro de Hogwarts sus nombres estaban tachados, eso no era bueno; otra forma de saber su ubicación - o al menos si realmente seguían con vida - era en Gringotts pero eso no había funcionado tampoco porque...

Flashback

Dumbledore se encontraba junto con Sirius en una de las cajas de Gringotts.

\- Buenos días, quisiéramos hablar con el administrador de las cuentas Potter - dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Con que poder? - Preguntó de mal humor el goblin que lo atendió.

\- Con el poder de la jefatura en el wizengamot y ... - pero fue interrumpido.

\- Por los tratados que tenemos ni en wizengamot ni la confederación de magos pueden meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos dentro de Gringotts - respondió enojado el goblin.

Sirius se adelantó - Con el poder de ser el guardián legal de los últimos Potter - dijo con un tono venenosamente sangre pura que hubiese puesto orgullosa a su madre.

\- Muy bien acompáñenme por aquí - murmuró refunfuñando una gran cantidad de insultos en un idioma que los magos no lograron entender.

El goblin los llevó por un pasillo amplio con paredes de piedra blanca y pisos de baldosas grises. En las paredes había armas, escudos y algunos cuadros, estos contenían tratados enmarcados o extrañas pinturas. Los guió hasta una gran puerta de roble.

\- Me informaron que vienen en nombre de la Noble y antigua casa Potter- dijo mirándolos con desagrado.

\- Si, precisamente de los herederos Potter, Harry y Delaila Potter - dijo Sirius.

\- La casa Potter pasó a poder de nuevos dueños, de forma totalmente legal, pero la información de sus identidades están selladas con magia - dijo el goblin burlonamente.

\- Soy el guardián legal de los niños Potter, por ende nadie puede realizar semejante cambio, deben estar los testamentos de James y Lily Potter - dijo a punto de explotar de furia.

\- Los testamentos están sellados y ni siquiera Gringotts tiene la autoridad para abrirlos. -

\- Los herederos Potter... ¿Siguen con vida? - preguntó Sirius temiendo a la respuesta.

\- En este momento no hay nadie que lleve el apellido Potter que viva - sentenció el goblin.

Fin del flashback

Oficina del director, Hogwarts.

De eso había pasado casi un año, en todo este tiempo pensé cada una de las posibilidades que se me ocurrían, pero hace solo unas semanas me di cuenta de algo que dijo aquel goblin, el dijo que no hay nadie vivo que se apellide Potter, más no dijo que los niños Potter estén muertos, todo lo demás lo dijo de manera concisa, todo menos eso.

\- Albus, tenemos problemas graves - dijo Minerva mientras entraba rápidamente a la oficina del director.

\- Minerva... ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestionó.

Ella como toda respuesta tendió el diario "El Profeta" hacia él. En la primera página podía leerse:

 ** _Fuga de la prisión de AZKABAN_**

 _ **Mis queridos lectores hoy debo traerles una dura noticia, a habido una gran fuga de AZKABAN, todos los aurores que custodiaban la cárcel mágica fueron asesinados por los invasores. Se cree que no solo había magos si no, también, criaturas oscuras (criaturas que se piensa formaron parte del atentado páginas 2-3)(los aurores que se encontraban trabajando en el momento de la fuga página 4), los mortifagos, seguidores de EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO que el ministerio había logrado capturar están nuevamente libres (mortifagos capturados que fueron liberados páginas 5-6). El ministro dijo: " [...] Debemos estar atentos y tener calma, el Ministerio de Magia esta haciendo todo lo que puede pasa asegurar la salud y el bienestar de nuestra gente [...] "(conferencia completa del ministro de magia en las páginas 7-11)**_

La noticia seguía: Rita Skeeter había escrito una gran noticia con muchos detalles.

\- ¿Se encontraba algún auror perteneciente a la Orden? - preguntó.

\- No, ninguno se encontraba en el lugar...

Mansión Lestrange

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que tenían a los niños con ellos, era 1° de noviembre, por lo que iban a festejar los cumpleaños de Corvus y Astra en la mansión Lestrange.

Los niños cumplirían 5 años, Astra vestía un vestido azul con detalles en plateado, su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas cocidas que quedaban a los lados de su rostro; Corvus vestía una túnica de gala infantil color negro con detalles en violeta oscuro (los colores que representaban las casas Black y Lestrange), su cabello caía lacio enmarcando su rostro. La fiesta era muy grande, había globos que cambiaban de color y forma cada cierto tiempo mientras volaban por los aires, fotografías mágicas gigantes de los cumpleañeros, una calesita con figuras de criaturas mágicas y carruajes, una pista de carreras de escobas de entrenamiento, un pelotero gigante que era incluso mas grande por dentro, una cancha con pelotas encantadas, unos cuantos corrales con criaturas mágicas reales entre otras varias atracciones.

La lista de invitados era amplia, toda gente importante y de buena posición. Había unos cuantos periodistas como en cualquier fiesta de 5 años de cualquier niño sangre pura que siga las tradiciones, ya que a los niños se los da a conocer formalmente en esa fecha.

Los niños pudieron jugar con los hijos de los invitados durante todo el día, recibieron muchos regalos, no todos del agrado de su padre, como el pequeño hipogrifo de parte de su tío Rabastian, que alegaba que a su edad les habían regalado lo mismo a su hermano y a él, aún con ese comentario la furia de Rodolphus estaba sobre su hermano, pero los niños pudieron conservar el regalo, por la intervención de Bellatrix.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, los únicos que permanecieron allí eran quienes tenían hijos de edades cercanas a los cumpleañeros para discutir ciertos arreglos para el futuro. Dos horas después las familias restantes se retiraron dejando al matrimonio Lestrange a solas con sus hijos.

Los niños abrieron sus regalos en compañía de sus padres, más tarde esa noche se durmieron arropados por su madre escuchando un cuento para dormir contado por su padre.

Hogwarts, Oficina del director, al otro día.

La orden se encontraba reunida, todos estaban preocupados y curiosos por la reunión ya que había sido convocada como una urgencia.

\- Dumbledore ¿Por qué esta reunión? - Preguntó Alastor Moody.

\- Sirius encontró algo interesante - Respondió colocando el diario "El Profeta" en el escritorio frente a los demás.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver tus sobrinos con esta reunión Black? ¿Es que acaso ahora quieres ser un buen tío y pasar las tardes tomando el té con Rodulphus? - Preguntó con sarcasmo y veneno Severus Snape.

\- No te metas Snivellus - Contestó Sirius casi al instante.

\- Basta los dos, no se comporten como niños de primer años, ya son adultos. Severus, eres un maestro compórtate como tal. Lo mismo para ti Sirius, eres un auror, demuéstralo - Interrumpió Minerva McGonagall.

\- Sirius ¿Qué estabas diciendo de los hijos de los Lestrange? - Preguntó Moody.

\- ¡Ellos son hijos de James y Lily, no de de la loca de Bellatrix y el inútil de Lestrange! - Gritó Sirius furioso.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sirius? - Preguntó Remus.

\- ¡Dumbledore! ¿Por qué le sigues esta idiotez? Todos aquí sabemos lo que les pasó a los niños Potter y al niño Longbotton: Se encontró demasiada sangre en aquel nido de mortifagos en el pueblo cercano al valle de Godric - Dijo McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia - Sabemos que están muertos.

\- Alto, alto, escuchen: tengo una forma de demostrarlo. Miren ¿Ven lo que llevan en el cuello? Esos collares se los regalamos Remus y yo a Harry y a Delaila cuando cumplieron seis meses. Están encantados para no poder cambiar de forma nunca: el de Delaila tiene forma de huella de lobo - Extiende "El Profeta"- en todas las fotos se ve ya que esta por sobre el vestido, a la vista. El de Harry no se ve en las primeras fotos, solo se ve la cadena, pero después de la foto en donde la chica Carrow lo levanta en el aire para saludarlo, el collar quedo a la vista, una huella de perro, eso muestra que son los niños Potter ¡No Lestrange! - terminó Sirius los gritos.

\- Albus ¿Eso puede ser posible? - Preguntó con cautela Minerva.

\- Podría llegar a ser, por eso los mandé llamar a todos, ya que como ustedes saben los cuerpos de los pequeños, tanto Potter como Longbotton nunca se encontraron. La posibilidad de que sean ellos es mínima, pero existe, el único inconveniente es que no tenemos manera de demostrarlo y no Sirius, no podemos acusarlos en el Ministerio por una suposición basado en unos collares que viste en unas fotos del diario - Concluyó Dumbledore mirando seriamente a Sirius.

\- Podrían utilizar sus influencias tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio para que que la gente correcta presione la ministerio - Dijo Alastor.

\- Podemos causar dudas en cada área a la que tengamos acceso en el Ministerio para conseguir una audiencia en la que deban hacerles una prueba de herencia, con eso se demostrará la verdad y tendremos a los niños con nosotros donde deberían haber estado desde un principio y a donde realmente pertenecen - Dijo Sirius totalmente convencido y emocionado por el plan.

Si bien no era el mejor plan que podía existir, era el único que tenían, todos esperaban, que fuera suficiente.

\- ¿Y que pasará con el niño Neville Longbotton?- Cuestionó Minerva recordando sus charlas con Augusta Longbotton.

-Si es que Sirius esta en lo correcto podemos pedir que las familias de amigos o conocidos de los Lestrange que tengan un varón de la edad que tendría Neville deban hacer pasar a sus hijos por una prueba de herencia- Contestó Remus.

-Muy bien, empecemos- Dijo Arthur Weasley.


	10. Furia

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 _ **Holii traigo un nuevo capitulo después de mucho tiempo, perdón por la espera y que lo**_ ** _disfruten_**

~ _hablan en_ _parcel_ ~

Capítulo 10: Furia

Tres años después

Bellatrix se encontraba junto con su esposo en el Ministerio de Magia para una asamblea que estaba en su contra, pero no sabían de qué los acusaban con exactitud a Rodolphus y a ella, por lo que estaban preocupados.

La sala en la que ingresaron era amplia y circular, el suelo estaba constituido por baldosas blancas con grabados en azul, en el centro había cuatro sillas gruesas de madera, desde los bordes del suelo de alzaban gradas de madera donde una gran cantidad de personas vestidas de negro o bordó se hallaban sentadas; estas eran quienes iban a deliberar en la asamblea.

\- La asamblea da comienzo- Dijo Amelia Bones, una mujer joven y rubia vestida de bordó.

\- Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange ¿Tienen conocimiento de la razón por la que fueron llamados a esta asamblea?- Preguntó el ministro Fudge.

\- No, señor ministro, no estamos enterados del tema- Respondió Rodolphus notando la molestia de su mujer.

\- Se han efectuado diversas denuncias y llamados de atención al ministerio en estos últimos dos años y medio aproximadamente acerca de la aparición y procedencia de los niños que se encuentran con ustedes- Explicó con nerviosismo al ver los cambios de expresionismo en el rostro de madame Lestrange.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR CON APARICIÓN Y PROCEDENCIA DE LOS NIÑOS, USTED NOS ESTA ACUSANDO Y DICIENDO QUE MIS HIJOS NO SON MÍOS?!- Preguntó con mucha furia Bellatrix a punto de golpear al auror que los escoltaba para arrebatarle la varita y lanzarle un crucio potente al idiota del ministro.

\- Señor ministro ¿Cuál es el punto por el que se nos esta cuestionando esto?- Preguntó Rodolphus calmando a su esposa.

Bella chasqueo su lengua -Muy bien..¿Qué se debe hacer para que esta estúpida asamblea se termine y podamos irnos a nuestro hogar?- Preguntó con voz fría y venenosa.

-Una prueba de herencia básica, la cual demostrará quienes son sus padres y a qué hechizos y pociones han sido expuestos el último año- Explicó Amelia Bones, la cual parecía estar mas calmada que el resto, a ella podían no agradarle los Lestrange, pero le parecía incorrecto meter a los niños en este tipo de situaciones. Esos niños tenían aproximadamente la edad que tendría su ahijado Harry y su hermana Delaila de estar vivos y ella hubiera odiado verlos sufrir por un montón de tontos en una audiencia como aquella.

-¿Quién va a realizar la prueba de herencia?- Preguntó Bellatrix de mal modo.

La puerta fua abierta con rapidez.

-Los goblings somos los únicos con permiso de realizar pruebas como estas- Respondió Zenec el gobling, que acababa de llegar- Deben traer a los niños aquí.

Diez minutos después Corvus y Astra junto con los Malfoy, quienes habían estado cuidándolos, aparecieron.

Zenec llevaba dos dagas hechas de metal gobling y mango de hueso y dos pergaminos, uno para cada niño.

El gobling hizo un pequeño corte en la mano de Astra, la sangre callo sobre un pergamino y este brillo, después realizo el mismo procedimiento con Corvus.

Los niños se quedaron a un lado con sus tíos, sin terminar de comprender qué estaba pasando exactamente.

-Está hecho, muy bien aquí tienen los resultados- Dijo el gobling tendiéndole a Amelia Bones ambos pergaminos

 _Prueba de herencia_ _básica_

 _Nombre: Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange Black_

 _Edad: Ocho años_

 _Padre: Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _Madre: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

 _Pociones/Hechizos_

 _Poción para corregir la vista_

 _Esencia de Díctamo *_

 _Bálsamo_ _de Asclepias tuberosa*_

 _Poción Pimentóica *_

 _Poción para la tos_

\- ¿Por qué se tuvo que usar la esencia de díctamo y bálsamo de asclepias tuberosa en el niño?- Preguntó Griselda Marchabanks* extrañada y bastante seria.

\- Corvus tuvo un brote de magia accidental que hizo que el ventanal a sus espaldas explotara y algunos pedazos de vidrios lo lastimaron. El díctamo lo usamos para curarlo y el bálsamo para calmar el dolor- Respondió Rodolphus ofendido por el tono que había utilizado en su pregunta

\- Pasemos a la próxima prueba- Dijo rápidamente Amelia Bones irritada por la pregunta, ella criaba a su sobrina por lo que sabia cuanto se lastimaban los niños a causa de los brotes de magia accidental.

 _Prueba de herencia_ _básica_

 _Nombre: Astra Bellatrix Lestrange Black_

 _Edad: Ocho años_

 _Padre: Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _Madre: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

 _Pociones/Hechizos_

 _Poción para bajar la fiebre_

 _Poción para la tos_

 _Poción Picmentóica_

 _Esencia de Murtlap*_

-Antes de que comenten, la esencia de murtlap la utilizamos para curarla cuando se cayó de su escoba, no se quebró ningún hueso pero si tuvo heridas- Dijo Bellatrix mirando a todos con furia- Y ahora que ya se demostró, que son NUESTROS hijos esta absurda audiencia debe terminar de una vez.

Los Malfoy se llevaron a sus sobrinos fuera de la sala.

\- Yo tengo una pequeña pregunta, querida prima- Su voz sonaba maliciosa y burlona -¿Por qué ellos llevan esos collares?, tu odias a las criaturas y esos collares tienen forma de las huellas de algunas de ellas- Dijo Sirius Black.

Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada, queriendo tirarle un Avada en ese mismo instante, Rodolphus si tenia una respuesta a la pregunta, ya que había tenido una charla con su hermano cuando supusieron que los del "Bando de la luz" podían llegar a atar cabos.

\- Son regalos de mi hermano- Respondió Rodolphus con calma.

\- ¿Y cuáles son exactamente y por qué con esas formas?- Preguntó esta vez Amelia Bones.

\- El de Corvus es la huella de un Grim y el de Astra es la huella de un lobo, ya que son las animales favoritos de MIS hijos- Respondió él.

\- ¿Y dónde conocieron esos niños pequeños ese tipo de bestiales criaturas?- Preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce y empalagosa Dolores Umbridge.

\- En libros ilustrados de criaturas mágicas- Contestaron.

\- ¿Quién le regalaría a niños pequeños libros con ese tipo de bestias y malvadas criaturas?-Preguntó horrorizada Umbridge.

\- La madrina de Corvus, les regalo un gran libro con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas existentes, no solo con unicornios y dragones- Espetó él -¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- Cof cof cof, yo tengo una pregunta- Empezó Albus Dumbledore - ¿Por qué no hay constancia en San Mungo de su parto Señora Lestrange?

Bellatrix se obligó a si misma a calmarse, debía contestar por ella misma o empezarían a sospechar que algo pasaba.

\- No hay constancia en San Mungo ya que mis hijos nacieron en la Mansión Black con ayuda de mi ahora difunta tía Welburga Black- Contestó ella.

\- ¿Por qué tendrias a tus hijos en casa cuando puedes ir a San Mungo que es más seguro y están mejor calificados?- Preguntó nuevamente Dumbledore

\- Por tradición -Dijo Bella sinceramente.

\- ¿Tradición Lestrange o Black?

\- Ninguna de las dos, es tradición Rosier.

\- Y... ¿Por qué tomarías una tradición de otras familias?

\- Yo provengo también de los Rosier, mi madre fue Druella Rosier y todas las mujeres Rosier tienen a sus hijos en casa.

\- Ninguna de sus hermanas, Andromeda y Narcisa siguieron esta tradición.

\- No, no lo hicieron. Mi hermana menor, Narcisa, ella decidió seguir todas las tradiciones Malfoy y solo algunas tradiciones Black y en caso de mi -resoplando-hermana mayor Andromeda decidió dejar de lado todas las tradiciones familiares. Tengo entendido que su hija ni siquiera lleva el nombre de un cuerpo celeste como dictan las tradiciones Black -

\- Muchas gracias y disculpas señor y señora Lestrange, se levanta la sesión- Declaró Fudge, el ministro de magia, para furia de Dumbledore y sus aliados.

Mansión Slytherin

Voldemort se encontraba en la sala de su mansión con varios de sus mortifagos, cuando unos gritos furiosos aunque preocupados se escucharos en prácticamente toda la mansión, los gritos se hicieron mas cercanos cada vez cercanos hasta que Bellatrix apareció a través de la gran puerta que conducía a la sala, detrás de ella se encontraba su marido solo, ya que habían dejado a sus hijos con los Malfoy para hablar con el Señor Oscuro.

-¡Mi señor!Ese...ese ¡MALDITO VIEJO Y SU MALDITA ORDEN!- Dijo Bella perdiendo la compostura.

\- Díganme ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?, Bella no entres gritando de esa manera aquí de nuevo o tendrás grandes consecuencias- Dijo Voldemort con una voz siseante

\- Mi señor- Dijo Rodolophus teniendo cuidado para no tener la ira de sU señor sobre ellos- Se nos citó a una audiencia creando dudas en la procedencia de nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Dónde están los niños?

\- En casa de los Malfoy mi señor.

\- Bien...¿Qué saben de Dumbledore y su orden?- Preguntó el Lord mientras pensaba distintas salidas para arreglar el problema que había surgido.

\- Dumbledore, su Orden y los contactos de todos ellos están intentando demostrar que nuestros hijos no... que ellos son...que...- No lograba terminar la frase, como si encontrara las palabras prohibidas- pensamos que solo eran comentarios resentidos o cosas que no llegaban a nada.

\- ¿Desde cuando saben qué esta pasando?- Preguntó en voz baja el Señor Oscuro

\- Desde hace unos años, pero no creímos que fuera importante, pensamos que no valía la pena -

\- CRUCIO- Dijo en voz alta y clara, repitió el hechizo mas de diez veces en cada uno- Fuera, y la próxima vez que tengan este tipo de información deben venir conmigo; la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo, no me hagan arrepentirme de darles el privilegio que les di -

El matrimonio Lestrange se retiro a su mansión lo mas rápido que sus doloridos cuerpos y orgullos herido ARREGLALO se lo permitieron.

~ _Maldito anciano,mis planes estaban bien, tenemos que evitar que él consiga a los niños bajo su control, por suerte los Lestrange lograron bien el objetivo de que sean fieles a nosotros_ ~

~ _Tom ¿Qué sucede que estás tan alterado?_ ~Preguntó Nagini

~ _Dumbledore y su maldita orden saben que los niños Lestrange fueron Potter, aun así no pudo demostrarlo, pero si llego hasta este punto debe de sospecharlo hace mucho tiempo_ ~

~ _Creí que ya nadie buscaba a los niños_ ~

~ _Todos creímos eso, pero algo debió alertarlo, no entiendo qué, con la escena que montamos para ese engaño, todos dejaron las búsquedas y los dieron por muertos, solo ese viejo es tan terco como para negarse al echo de que murieron_ ~

* * *

Esencia de Díctamo: Cura heridas sangrantes

Bálsamo de Asclepias tuberosa: Alivia el dolor

Poción pimentóica: Hace que la persona se recupere de gripe o un resfriado

Griselda Marchabanks: Gobernadora del Tribunal de Exámenes mágicos

Esencia de Murtlap: Calma y cura heridas


	11. ¿Nuevas ideas?

**Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 **Holii traigo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruteen perdón por tardar tantoo**

phoenix1993: Nuevo capitulo

SELENE 333: Aquí el nuevo capitulo, reaparecí

Capitulo 11: ¿Nuevas ideas?

Andrómeda traspasó la chimenea hacia el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place .

La casa de su primo era un desastre , había botellas de alcohol tiradas por todos lados.

-¿Sirius? Soy Andrómeda, se que la audiencia no salió como se esperaba...pero tienes que tener esperanzas y pensar en nuevas ideas, solo de esa manera se puede conseguir algo y si tienes razón y ellos son los niños Potter sacarlos de allí.

-...

-¿Sirius?- Preguntó preocupada por la falta de respuestas.

¡PUM!

Una botella vacía salió disparada hacia una de las paredes donde se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Ese es el maldito problema, ellos ¡Nunca debieron estar en esa maldita casa con la loca de tu hermana y el estúpido de su marido!, ¿Es que no entiendes Meda?, esos niños deberían vivir con una familia que los quiera no co-Pero Sirius no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de su prima.

-Sirius se que no quieres a Bella y aun siendo mi hermana yo misma no la quiero cerca de ningún ser vivo por miedo a lo que le podría hacer...Pero tu estuviste allí y viste al igual que yo, que tanto ella como su marido parecían realmente querer a esos niños, yo no dudaré en ayudarlos si realmente esos niños fueron robados, pero una parte de mi, la parte que recuerda cuan unida era con mi hermana en mi infancia solo quiere dejarlos juntos- Terminó mirando la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su primo.

-ESO ES MALDITAMENTE IMPOSIBLE - Respondió furiosamente Sirius.

-¿Por qué Sirius? Dímelo - Contestó ella enrabiándose.

-¡Porque Bellatrix detesta a los niños y jamás los querría porque no son de ella y por sobre todas las razones, porque ellos son mestizos!, si es que lo olvidaste, porque te recuerdo que la VERDADERA MADRE de esos niños era una nacida de muggles ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Termino él.

-¡Sirius Orión Black!, sabes que estas mintiendo, ambos vimos que en el tapiz del árbol genealógico se habían empezado a formar un nuevo bordado que demostraba que Bellatrix estaba embarazada, por lo que ella si quería tener un hijo- Le recordó de forma brusca-Lo se, pero luego desapareció y después simplemente aparecieron de la nada dos nuevos bordados saliendo de la unión entre ellos y apareció el mismo día que mi ahijado y su hermana desaparecieron ¡Y NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DEMOSTRARLO PORQUE EL MALDITO TAPIZ ESTA HECHO CON MAGIA DE SANGRE QUE ES CONSIDERADA MAGIA NEGRA!- Concluyo con rabia y frustración.

Hogwarts, oficina del director.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba caminando por su oficina intentando crear un nuevo plan para conseguir a los niños Potter o al niño Longbotton, ya que uno de ellos era quien vencería al señor tenebroso y el debía asegurarse de que fuera fácil de manipular para que fuera un mártir y él quedar como el maravilloso líder de la luz que entrenó al vencedor, pero las cosas no iban como deberían haber ido, comenzando por la desaparición de Harry y Delaila Potter siguiendo con la de Neville Longbotton unas horas después.

Para seguir con los planes frustrados, los aurores y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban ayudando, encontraron por fin uno de los escondites de los mortífagos, pero en él hallaron varios cuerpos en distintos estados de descomposición en los calabozos, cuando llegaron a la ultima celda vieron lo que parecían restos demasiado pequeños y telas desgarradas. Remus, de repente cayó al piso de rodillas llorando, se paró y caminó hasta tres puntos específicos agarrando tres jirones distintos de ropa, la primera era una remera dorada con un fénix rojo en el centro, el segundo era un enterito rayado de distintos tipos de rojo y la tercera prenda era un mameluco azul con franjas blancas. Las tres estaban llenas de sangre seca y eran algunas de las prendas que completaban los vestuarios de los niños desaparecidos que concordaban con la profecía. Después de este hecho, se los dio por muertos, pero él estaba seguro que si Voldemort los hubiera matado realmente hubiese dejado los cuerpos en algún lugar vistoso y llamativo para que todos los vieran y supieran que no había misericordia para cualquiera que tuviera la idea o posibilidad de vencerlo, pero no lo hizo; algo importante o extraño debió haber sucedido para que no lo hiciera, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, vieron que había una posibilidad de haber encontrado a los niños vivos y bajo las narices de todos, pero no pudo conseguir demostrar lo que quería ni obtener a los niños Potter; aunque lo que estaba a su favor es que la Asamblea, aunque concluyó a favor de los Lestrange, despertó la curiosidad de Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (DALM). Ella era una bruja poderosa, una gran duelista, una persona a la cual no se puede sobornar y una mujer que se había negado a unirse a cualquier grupo de guerra después de la muerte de su hermano Edgar, un antiguo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y toda su familia a excepción de la hija menor Susan, que se encontraba en casa de la misma Amelia, murieran a manos de mortifagos. Una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza a Amelia, no descansaba hasta saber la verdad detrás ello. El tiempo ya sabría si era suficiente esa pequeña chispa que se prendio en ella con esa asamblea.

Mansión Lestrange.

-¡Maldito viejo que mete sus narices en todo y maldito traidor de los Black!¡Ellos van a ver!- Gritaba Bellatrix mientras caminaba hacia su habitación todavía dolorida por los cruciatus de su Señor.

-¡Bella calma! Ellos no tienen pruebas y tampoco hay forma de que las consigan, ellos son NUESTROS HIJOS y nadie nos los quitara ¿Si?

-¿Realmente no podrán? ¿Y si consiguen alguna prueba? ¿Si quedo algún detalle que no conocemos sin arreglar?- Preguntó en medio de una crisis de nervios.

Rodolphus estaba preocupado, jamás había visto a su esposa de esa manera, incluso aquel trágico día en el que perdió a su primer hijo se mostró fuerte aún frente a él. Ella realmente estaba en una situación crítica, haría lo que fuera para cuidarla a ella y a sus niños - ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie podrá lograr eso, ya nos hemos asegurado de eso Bella- Decía intentando no demostrar lo débil que se sentía viéndola así.

-Algún detalle nos quedó porque lograron darse cuenta, tal vez nosotros- ella se callo abruptamente- ¡LOS COLLARES! ¡Por eso preguntaron por ellos!- Terminó gritando.

-No se los podemos sacar ahora, eso seria como admitir que ellos tienen razón y que nosotros somos culpables- Dijo él con la mandíbula apretada

-Es verdad...Tenemos que asegurarnos que los niños sepan que no deben confiar en Dumbledore ni en ninguno de sus asociados.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviarlos a otra escuela diferente a Hogwarts. Eso los mantendría lejos y a salvo de Dumbledore

-No podemos. Recuerda que el Lord nos dijo que debían ir a Hogwarts.

Flashback

Voldemort había convocado a sus mortifagos mas fieles, LOS del círculo interno y de los primeros círculos y les había ordenado traer a sus hijos ante él. Algunos temblaban del miedo ante la orden pero otros en cambio parecían fascinados por la misma.

Media hora después todos estaban allí con sus hijos

-Mis fieles mortífagos, los convoque por la cantidad de gente que se esta convirtiendo en enemigos nuestros al unirse a la luz y personas que aún no deciden a quien seguir y se vuelven neutrales; estos últimos puede ser instruidos correctamente para que se unan a nosotros, al lado que realmente vale la pena, al lado que quiere ver viva nuevamente la magia, el lado que quiere a los magos cerca y a los muggles lejos de nuestro gran mundo, aquel que considera que cualquier niño o niña con sangre mágica debe ser alejado de los malditos muggles y puesto con nosotros los magos; para esto es necesaria la participación de las nuevas generaciones de fieles mortifagos- Miró en dirección a los niños- Ustedes son la próxima generación de mortíferos mortífagos todos ustedes irán a Hogwarts y desde allí crearan alianzas, atraerán a nuevos aliados y sabrán las fallas de aquellos a los que debamos destruir- Vio a más niños aterrados de los que había pensado, pero con regocijo pudo observar que los supuestos destinados para destruirlo se veían deseosos de demostrar que eran de utilidad para él y para el lado oscuro. Si, había hecho buenas elecciones a la hora de elegir las familias en las que colocar a los niños, debía recompensar a sus fieles mortifagos por llevar a cabo correctamente lo pedido

Fin del Flashback


End file.
